¿Qué es el amor?
by angylopez
Summary: En la reunión de año nuevo los chicos conversan sobre cosas normales hasta que alguien hace una pregunta que para la mayoria es fuera de lo normal pero Endo Mamoru tiene una respuesta algo extraña para el resto.


Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

**¿Qué es el amor?**

Era la reunión de año del equipo como era de esperarse todos estaban celebrando dicha reunión en el club de futbol de la escuela Raimon todos habían llegado a excepción de Natsumi quien le aviso a todos que llegaría después, tanto las chicas como los chicos conversaban pero ellas apartados de ellos ya que ellos suelen hablar de futbol lógicamente los chicos si hablaron de su amado deporte por un largo rato hasta que uno de los chicos saco un tema que al parecer de muchos es un poco extraño.

—Oigan chicos no se han preguntado ¿Qué es el amor? —preguntó Toramaru claro que esa pregunta había ocasionado un gran silencio hasta que uno de los chicos decidió hablar.

—Es ese sentimiento que crea tu corazón, alma y mente para apreciar y crear un vínculo especial con una persona que tiene muchas cosas en común contigo. —contestó Hiroto dejando un poco desconcertados a varios.

—Eh yo pienso que es como el futbol. —dijo un chico castaño llamado Endo Mamoru y al parecer su respuesta dejo un enorme silencio entre todos.

—Debes estar bromeando. —expresó Shuuya Goenji entre carcajadas.

—Por amor, Endo eso ni siquiera es una respuesta valida. —indicó Yuuto Kido.

—Endo ¿Qué es el amor? —preguntó Ichirouta Kasemaru.

— ¡Es como el futbol ya se los dije! —exclamó Endo.

—Basta de estupideces. —protestó Ryuugo Someoka—. Por favor Endo deja de estar delirando bueno que viendo como eres de distraído no es sorprende que digas esas tonterías.

—Ustedes nunca lo van a entender, por última vez el amor es como el futbol y dejen de molestar. —sentenció el chico castaño.

—Vamos Endo no te molestes solo estábamos tratando de ayudarte a entender lo que es el amor. —dijo Goenji mientras miraba detenidamente a su amigo.

— ¿Hacerme entender que? —preguntó inocentemente Endo.

— ¡Lo que es el amor! —gritó el chico con rastras.

—No sean duros con él capitán ya sabemos como es. —dijo Yuuki Tachimukai para defender a su amigo—. Pero sigo pensando que esta vez si se paso hasta yo se que es el amor.

— ¿Qué es el amor? —preguntó Kido a Tachimukai.

—Fácil, amor es cuando sin darte cuenta solo piensas en cierta persona, cuando las horas para volverla a ver te parecen eternas, cuando al recordarla sientes que algo brinca en tu estomago, cuando al verla no puedes contener la sonrisa, cuando no imaginas tu vida sin esa persona. —respondió Tachimukai con los ojos brillosos viendo hacia el techo suspirando—. Eso mis queridos compañeros es el amor.

— ¿Eso como lo sabes? —cuestionó el chico con rastras.

—Por una chica tan pero tan linda que me deja sin el menor aliento. –contestó el chico con el cabello castaño dorado.

—Pensé que era por Haruna. —dijo confundido el surfista, lo cual provoco que los sensores protectores de Yuuto Kido se activara y viera a Yuuki Tachimukai con ira y venganza.

—Co-Como cre-crees, y-yo ha-hablaba de al-alguien ma-más. —tartamudeó sonrojado el portero.

—"_Si como no, me cree idiota o que, se perfectamente algo anda mal con mi inocente hermanita". —_Pensó Kido.

—Regresemos al tema anterior que era el capitán y sus problemas para entender estas cosas. —dijo asustado Tachimukai.

—El amor es como el futbol. –expuso nuevamente Endo.

—No tiene caso chicos esto no va para ningún lado. —dijo Toramaru y si era verdad no iban a lograr nada hasta que alguien tuvo una idea.

— ¡Chicos tal vez Natsumi pueda explicárselo! —exclamó Kasemaru.

— ¿Por qué insisten tanto? —preguntó el chico castaño.

—Tú necesitas una buena lección sobre esto. —expresó Hiroto.

—Ah, por favor que ustedes no lo entiendan no es mi culpa. —dijo molesto Endo.

Un rato más tarde Natsumi Raimon había llegado y lo primero que hizo fue disculparse por su tardanza pero los chicos se acercaron a ella para pedirle el favor de explicarle a Endo lo "¿Qué es el amor?" eso la dejo sorprendida era increíble, ella no llega temprano a la reunión y los chicos se obsesionan con dicha pregunta, ella simplemente acepto aunque los chicos le dijeron que ellos se saldrían del club obviamente las chicas también dejando solos en el club a Endo y Natsumi.

—Hola Natsumi. —saludó el chico castaño—. Espero que no estés molesta ya que los chicos nos dejaron solos aquí.

—Para nada pero es algo extraño de su parte, ya sabes por esa pregunta tan rara de parte de ellos.

—Lo se, de hecho no me han dejado en paz desde que yo dije que el amor es como el futbol

Dicho eso hubo un silencio el cual la chica termino con la pregunta más simple y lógica que pudo hacer esa era "¿Qué?" a lo que el chico respondió de una forma muy extraña.

—Claro ya sabes el amor es un sentimiento puro y sincero hacia alguien muy especial como el futbol cuando al jugar la primera vez sientes algo que no habías sentido antes ya cuando entiendes ese sentimientos comienzas a esforzarte para alcanzar el amor correspondido de esa persona en la que no dejas de pensar como entrenar para hacer tú primera técnica. —explicó el chico castaño dejando a la chica más confundida, el simplemente se acercaba a ella, acortando su distancia poniendo a la chica nerviosa y sonrojada.

— ¿Y que se-seria lo-logar ha-hacer u-una tec-técnica? –preguntó tartamudeando la chica.

—Seria algo como esto.

Al terminar de decir eso el chico acabo con la distancia que tenían dejándola atrás dándole a la chica un beso en los labios en el que trataba de expresarle ese sentimiento de amor que sentía por ella, eso a lo que el comparaba con el futbol, pero por decirlo así el beso no "fue tan correspondido" ya que la chica estaba nerviosa y paralizada por la sorpresa de su amigo, Endo dejo de besarla a los segundos provocando un silencio y a una Natsumi muy sonrojada.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Es que necesitaba explicarte que el amor es como el futbol y además yo siento eso por ti.

—Sabes yo también siento eso por ti pero me gustaría que tratáramos esto dentro de unos días.

— ¡Claro que si ahora salgamos de aquí! —exclamó el chico mientras le tomaba la mano a Natsumi, ella simplemente le regalo una sonrisa.

Al salir del club de futbol tomados de la mano todos se quedaron sorprendidos aunque insistían con la dichosa pregunta a lo que ambos contestaron "Que el amor es como el futbol", al escuchar eso todos se quedaron confundidos ya que no entendían el significado de esa frase.

**Fin.**

Espero que les allá gustado.

Aquí va otros de mis fics de EndoxNatsumi y todavía tengo más espero que les allá encantado.

Esto va especialmente para Richy Escorpy ya que hoy treinta de diciembre es su cumpleaños.

¡Feliz prospero año nuevo!

Si les gusto dejen reviews.


End file.
